CMOS foundry based silicon photonics devices provide the opportunity for high volume, low cost devices; ideal candidates for use in Phased Array Sensor (PAS) systems, which require processing for 1000's of elements per antenna, supporting the use of large array Photonic Integrated Circuit (PIC) devices. Advances in photonic integration, including heterogeneous integration of III-V materials to fabricate lasers, linear modulators, and photodetectors; ultra-low-loss silicon nitride waveguides for high performance filters and time delay devices; and heterogeneous integration of magneto optic materials to create optical isolators; enable the design and fabrication of complex PIC devices that can provide unique capabilities for PAS systems that cannot be obtained with electronic technologies. This invention utilizes these advanced photonic devices integrated onto large size (wafer scale) PIC devices to enable a future generation of advanced PAS systems.